Sweet Valentines
by ElliMacaroni
Summary: A GerIta High School! AU. Everything seemed pretty normal until Ludwig got to school, where a surprise waited for him in his locker. It was nothing more than a single heart-shaped chocolate, wrapped in shiny red paper. But there was more surprise to it, and he was about to find it out.


A/N: Hey guys, I am back once again. FINALLY. I will try my best to update my other stories, and I'm finally writing a collaborative work with one of my friends. So stay tuned.

Anyways, this was supposed to be published last Christmas, but I got late so I decided to change bits of it to suit Valentine 's Day. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p>With a loud sigh, the German got himself ready for the day. Everything seemed pretty normal until Ludwig got to school, where a surprise waited for him in his locker. It was nothing more than a single heart-shaped chocolate, wrapped in shiny red paper. He shrugged and thought of what this could mean; nevertheless, he smiled and put it in his pocket. After all, it was the thought that counted, and he wasn't about to trample someone's feelings for something so insignificant.<p>

Without putting too much thought into it he moved on with his day, as usual. Yet there was another chocolate laying on the top of his desk when he got to the classroom. It looked exactly the same as the first one, so naturally Ludwig assumed it was from the same person. And if it was just those two, he'd probably forget about the whole thing in minutes. But then came the third chocolate, and the fourth, and the fifth.

The whole day he spent finding the heart-shaped chocolates in shiny red paper in various places. The strangest thing of it all was that those were the places he used to visit. Like the last row of the novels of his favourite author in the library, or his desk in the newspaper club room, or even the seat he always took in cafeteria. To say it was strange would be an understatement. Nonetheless it picked his interest enough to try one of the chocolates.

And he was glad he did. The thin layer of chocolate was hiding the most delicious vanilla filling he'd ever tasted. Chewing slowly, Ludwig wondered. The person behind this must be someone he knows, there was just no way had some stranger known his favourite spots and what kind of food he liked. He quickly narrowed the search to the student council members and his closest friends.

It wasn't that he wanted to know who they were from. He just wanted to thank the person properly. It must have taken a lot of work to prepare something like this, even if the chocolates weren't homemade. However, apart from knowing that it was someone from his closest friends, he couldn't imagine who that could be. His heart fluttered in unreasonable hope that maybe, just maybe, it was Feliciano, but the rational part of his mind knew that there was no way for that to happen. Especially since Feliciano was staying home today because of a cold.

Heading towards the gate after practice, he thought it was already over, and almost stopped in shock seeing a small chocolate up on the gate itself. When he picked it, it took only a second for him to notice another one, a few feet away, and the next one yet another few feet away. With a furrowed brow, Feliciano fished his phone out of his pocket. He wasn't so stupid as to follow them without backup.

'I'm following the chocolates,' he typed and sent it to the first person on his contact list, which happened to be none other than his bruder. He should have probably considered it more thoroughly, Ludwig thought after he got a quick response of 'Are you drunk? Or high? Or both?' Sighing softly at Gil's antics, he closed his phone, his curiosity winning over rational thinking.

It took him a couple of streets and a few blocks to recognize where exactly he was heading. And another few more to believe it was really happening. But when he was actually standing right before the complex where Feliciano rented his apartment, he had to believe it. In slight daze, he walked the stairs, finding the last chocolate right under Feliciano's door. Could it really be his doing?

There was a large red box in a shape of a heart taped to the door. Most probably it was were all the chocolates came from. With a fluttering heart, Ludwig knocked on the door and waited. Soon after, it opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Feliciano.

"Vee, Ludwig, what are you doing here?" the rasp in his voice clearly indicated that his cold was in full bloom, and that he probably didn't leave his bed at all the whole day.

"I thought that maybe you'll tell me," Ludwig pointed at the red box.

"Ehhh?" Feliciano tilted his head sideways. "Where did this come from?"

He tried. He tried really hard not to feel disappointed at the cluelessness in Feliciano's voice, but he failed. With heavy heart, frozen in false hopes that now crushed down, he briefly closed his eyes. It was probably just a prank, and he was stupid to get swept with the flow. Why did he even believe it could be Feliciano in the first place? Ludwig sighed at his moment of weakness.

"I…..I see," he said, clearing his throat and covering his disappointment with practiced ease. 'I'll go then, you should rest, Feliciano."

"Wait," the other's voice stopped him before he could turn around. "Since you're already here, why don't you come in for a while? It's boring staying at home alone all day, you know."

Shaking his head with a tiniest of smiles, he accepted, "Fine, but only for a while."

The doors closed softly behind him and only then Ludwig realized what a huge mistake that was. It was Valentine's Day, they were alone in Feliciano's apartment, and he had a bag full of chocolates. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted that invitation… But before he could do anything to remedy that, he was sat down on the couch and a mug of steamy substance was handed to him.

"Try it," Feliciano said. "I just made it."

"Shouldn't you be in bed instead?" he asked with a mild glare, taking the mug and looking curiously inside. And then he frowned, ignoring his heart which skipped a beat. "Uhm…..Feliciano?" he started, not sure how to formulate the question he wanted to ask.

"Si?"

"You know it is Valentine's Day, right?" seeing the little nod, he continued. "Then how should I treat you giving me a cup of hot chocolate?" The hope that was squashed just minutes ago returned with full force, his heartbeat speeding enough for him to feel it in a small vein under his jaw, pulsing rapidly.

"You don't have to accept it, if you don't want to," Feliciano said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Was it from embarrassment? Or maybe he just didn't notice the signification of the gesture?

"No, I'll take it," he shook his head. He should play it safe, as nothing else than simple friendship chocolate. That's probably what Feliciano meant either way. "It would be rude not to try it after you went through all the trouble to make it."

"Then tell me what you think," Feliciano said, joining him on the couch and taking a sip from his own mug.

Following his example, Ludwig blew at the hot liquid. It smelled good, sweet and inviting. Carefully he took a sip. Just as he thought, it tasted like always, smooth, sticky and much, much too sweet. But there was also something mysterious inside, something he has never tasted before. Interested, he took another sip.

"What did you put in it?" he asked, after another attempt at distinguishing what it was he tasted failed.

"Do you like it?" Feliciano's eyes lit up. "I know you're fond of chocolate, but I thought about putting in something that would make it more endurable. How is it?"

Ludwig's heart stopped for a moment and then continued beating like crazy, while his mind frantically tried to find reason. Was Feliciano really saying that he did it just for him? And he chose Valentine's Day to do it? Could it really be that this was something more than a friend chocolate?

"Ah, Ludwig, you've got some chocolate on your face," Feliciano's voice made him snap out of his thoughts, but he was frozen in place when a hand reached over and touched his chin.

With wide eyes he looked at Feliciano, while all the feeling in his body seemed to focus in that one place. His chin was held lightly by Feliciano's fingers, sending warm sensations down his spine. His heart was beating so hard, it was a miracle the other didn't hear it. Feliciano's thumb slowly slid down the corner of his mouth, making him gasp lightly at the electrifying feeling, as it touched his lip.

And he knew Feliciano felt it. Intense blue eyes zeroed on Feliciano, trapping the other's mind. It was only a moment between his absentmindedly repeated habit of licking his lips and Feliciano pushing him back on the couch and kissing him. The mug knocked out of his hands crashed on the floor, but neither of them even noticed, as Ludwig returned the kiss with no less passion.

When they stopped for a breath, Feliciano seemed to realize what he did and his eyes widened comically. He sat back, gaping like a fish, clearly trying to say something, but no words left his mouth. Feliciano covered his eyes with his arm, feeling the blush heating his cheeks, not even able to move from the onslaught of emotions. They just… kissed. He didn't imagine it, it really happened. He could still taste the chocolate from Feliciano's lips.

'So…' he said to break the awkward silence. 'What did you put in the chocolate?'

'Some powdered chilli pepper,' uncertainty could be clearly heard in Feliciano's voice. 'Did you like it?'

Ludwig slowly sat up and finally looked at the other. Feliciano seemed nervous and afraid, avoiding his eyes like fire, which was really adorable in Ludwig's mind. He smiled softly and touched his best friend's cheek, gaining his attention.

'I did like it,' he leaned in. 'But I want more.'

And without waiting for agreement, he took what he wanted right from Feliciano's lips.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we need to wait?" Elizaveta asked, turning to her companions. It was already fifteen minutes after the younger Italian disappeared inside the building, in front of which they were standing.<p>

"Until we get an okay from Feliciano" Kiku answered. "I hope everything goes well, we spent a lot of time putting those chocolates around, after all. And then there's the fact that Ludwig can be so dense at times." Gilbert sighed.

"That's only to you, Gilbert," she had to hide a smile.

"That's so mean." Gilbert pouted, and deep down Elizaveta wanted to coo at how adorable it made him look. There was a soft beep coming from one of Kiku's pockets and when he checked it, a bright smiled lightened his face. "Now I'm jealous, Feliciano got himself a boyfriend.'

"That's great!" she laughed happily, jumping and hugging the other two. "So the plan worked?"

"Perfectly~," Gil smiled again, hugging her back. After they bid goodbye to the Japanese, he turned once more to Elizaveta. "But what do we get out of it, we've been standing in this cold this whole time and they're sitting comfortably at home, drinking hot chocolate. That's so not fair!'

Elizaveta smirked, hiding it behind her hair. She'd have to thank Feliciano later for asking them to help. Thanks to that she didn't have to stay at home alone on Valentine's Day, and she got a 'kind of a date' with someone she's had a crush on for a long time now. No matter how much she wished Feliciano a happily ever after, she had her ulterior motives. With a smile, she took Gil's hand.

"Let's go!" she pulled him along. "I know a great coffee shop not far away from here."


End file.
